


Luovutusvoitto

by Giraffvinu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hanging Out, Humor, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, hengailua, huumoria, söpöstelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Keithin katse kiersi tyynyvuorta ja sen kahta valloittajaa.





	Luovutusvoitto

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Jolandina
> 
> Tämän ficletin oli tarkoitus olla osa joulukalenteriani, mutta koska se ei toiminut, niin postaan tämän yksinään.
> 
> Lance on oleva. Hunk auttaa <3 Keith mukautuu, koska hänellä on oma Kaltenecker ojassa! Tää ei ehkä oo Klancea sanan varsinaisessa merkityksessä, mutta hei! onhan se kuitenkin! Koska ei tällaista tapahtuisi, jos Keith ei olisi juonessa mukana x)
> 
> Minun Hunk on polyamorinen panseksuaali. Käytännössä ei diskriminoi ketään, jakaa rakkauttaan jokaiselle tasapuolisesti on kuin säteilevä aurinko, aina valmis lämpöpatteri sekä makuualusta <3 Hunk antaa parhaat halaukset. Haluan oman Hunkin :F
> 
> Kiitokset jälleen kerran beta-avusta ja kokovartalo-korvailusta Jollelle <3
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! En omista Voltron-maailmaa enkä sen hahmoja, annetaan niistä kunnia, niin... ilmeisesti aluperäiset omistusoikeudet ovat epäselvät (?) mut hei, kudos sille jolle kudos kuuluu! En tahdo ficilläni tuottaa mielipahaa kenellekään enkä tienaa tällä mitään, joten eipäs hätäillä!

Liukuovi avautui suhahtaen. Hunk nosti katseensa e-kirjasta äänen kuullessaan.

"Hunk."

"Lance-miekkonen."

"Mä haluan takaisin Maahan", Lance vaikersi ja heittäytyi puoliksi Hunkin päälle, tyynyvuoren uumeniin.

"Aww, Lance", Hunk lohdutti ja keräsi Lancen käsivarsilleen. Hän halasi parasta ystäväänsä pitkään, silitteli jopa Lancen niskavilloja. "Kyllä me vielä päästään takaisin, kunhan ensin kukistetaan Galra ja Zarkon. Pelastetaan jokunen galaksi orjuudesta. Ei kai siihen voi kovin kauaa mennä?"

"Hunk, toi ei auta yhtään", Lance mutisi Hunkin olkapäähän ja kiemurteli sitten selälleen, edelleen puoliksi Hunkin päällä. "Kai sä tiesit, että kohta on joulu?"

"Mitä?" Hunk älähti ja pyrki istualleen karistaen Lancen yltään. "Joulu? Mut eihän meillä ole joulukuustakaan! Ja mistä me saadaan kinkku? Tai kalkkuna? Tai edes muutama kanankoipi. Pitää leipoo pipareita! Mut eihän Coranilla ole tietenkään kanelia. Tai kardemummaa. Lance! Ei pipareita voi leipoo ilman kardemummaa!!"

"Rauhoitu", Lance toppuutteli ja taputti Hunkia olalle. "Coran keksii kyllä jotain, ja jos muu ei auta, niin kai Pidge voi syntetisoida korvaavia mausteita? Eikös nörtit tee sellasta jatkuvasti?"

"Ehkä..." Hunk kuulosti epävarmalta.

Liukuovelta kuului koputus. Lance vilkaisi Hunkia.

"Sisään", Hunk huikkasi oitis.

"Kävelin ohi ja kuulin... huutoa", Keith sanoi astuessaan sisään. Hänen lauseensa hiljeni loppua kohden, kun hän huomasi ensinnäkin sen, että sekä Hunk että Lance makasivat lattialla allaan vähintään kaksikymmentä tyynyä, ja toisekseen sen, että Lance oli jo ehtinyt pyörähtää takaisin Hunkin päälle ja Hunk oli tottumuksesta kietonut kätensä Lancen ympärille. "Mutta ehkä sille löytyy hyvä selitys, jota mun ei tarvitse kuulla", Keith jatkoi lopulta ja kääntyi ympäri.

"Keith, kamuseni, ei sun tartte lähteä minnekään", Lance kiirehti sanomaan. "Aiottiin just Hunkin kans katsoa leffa."

Keith vilkaisi olkansa yli, katsoi ensin Hunkia ja sitten Lancea. "Mikä leffa?"

"Hunk?" Lance taputti pari kertaa Hunkin leveää kättä.

"Tuota, en mä osaa tätä lausua, mut Coran väitti, että siitä löytyy kaikkea: taisteluita, draamaa ja romantiikkaa. Ja että kukaan ei kuole. Paitsi tietty pahikset."

"Aiotte katsoa altealaiselokuvan", Keith varmisti epäuskoisena. Hunk nyökkäsi. Lance nyökkäsi useamman kerran. "Ilman että osaatte alteaa?" Keith jatkoi. Hunk nyökkäsi taas. Lance nyökkäsi kerran, sitten hänen kulmansa kurtistuivat.

"Hunk, miten me voidaan katsoa se leffa, jos ne puhuu alteaa eikä me ymmärretä alteaa?"

"No, meillähän on nää universaalit kääntäjät. Pidge oli sitä mieltä, että ne toimii samalla tavalla leffoihin kuin tavalliseen puheeseenkin."

Lance hymyili Keithille ja nyökkäsi. "Joo, homma hoidossa. Lötkähdä tänne niin pistetään filmi pyörimään!"

Keithin katse kiersi tyynyvuorta ja sen kahta valloittajaa. Hän kurtisti kulmiaan ja vilkaisi Hunkin sänkyä, jossa ei ollut patjaa. Huoneessa ei ollut yhtään ainoaa tuolia.

"Teillä on patja siellä alla?"

"Totta kai", Hunk myönsi. "Nää tyynyt on kivoja, mutta kyllä patja pitää olla pohjalla. Se on linnakkeen rakentamisen peruspilari."

"Linnakkeen..." Keith mutisi ja astui askeleen lähemmäs. Sitten hän pysähtyi jälleen, ja jos hänen kulmansa olisivat olleet enemmän kurtussa, ne olisivat muodostaneet erittäin vihaisen v-kirjaimen hänen otsalleen.

"Relaa jo vähän, Keith-kamuseni, tänne vain!" Lance naurahti hyväntahtoisesti ja taputti tyynykasaa edessään. Ainoaa kohtaa 'linnakkeesta' johon Keith mahtuisi.

"Okei, mutta tästä ei sitten puhuta", Keith kuittasi asettuessaan varoen vapaille tyynyille. Hänen ja Lancen väliin jäi hienoinen hajurako, joka kuitenkin kutistui olemattomaksi, kun ensin Lance heilautti käsivartensa Keithin yli ja sitten Hunk pörrötti Keithin hiuksia nauraen iloisesti.

"Jees, nyt meillä on kunnon kasa. Ryhmähali!"

"Pistäkää se leffa nyt vain pyörimään", Keith murahti, mutta ei työntänyt Lancen kättä pois. Se roikkui rennosti nojaten Keithin kylkikaareen ja vasta kun elokuvan alkutapahtumat olivat edenneet muutaman minuutin ajan, käsi käpertyi lähemmäs Keithin vatsaa, sormet levittyivät Keithin rinnalle.

Lance pidätti hengitystään sekunnin, pari, sitten hän rentoutui ja kallistui hieman lähemmäs Keithiä.

Hunk hymyili itsekseen, vaikkei sitä kukaan nähnyt. Vasta, kun altealaiskomentaja määräsi alaisensa hyökkäämään, Hunk nosti kätensä Lancen lanteilta ja nosti peukalonsa pystyyn. _Hyvin pelattu._


End file.
